


Passing

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of Clark's loved ones passes away, leaving him to reflect on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from... I swear I don't. Other than perhaps I've watched too many episodes of Grey's Anatomy this weekend...
> 
> I wanted to write something short that I could hopefully post tonight, so just for the heck, I pulled out a prompt table and asked a friend to give me a random number. 67, she said. Well, on that table, 67 corresponds to the word _love_. How I ever ended up with this heartbreaking tale about _death_ is beyond me. Completely. Maybe I needed a good cry? Because I promise you, I cried buckets over this one...
> 
> Or maybe I'm just loony. I'm not sure.

Clark waited by the side of a tree, watching as people exited the cemetery, not daring to come out until they'd all gone. Afraid that someone might still recognize him even now and start asking questions... he didn't have the heart to answer them. Especially not today.

For all anyone knew, Clark Kent was dead, too. He'd passed away several years back in a tragic accident, though of course, his body had never been found.

Much to his regret, this deception had proven to be necessary. There would have been no way to explain how it was humanly possible that, even though he was now well into his eighties, Clark Kent still looked exactly the same as he had, the day he'd first walked into the Daily Planet newsroom, sixty-four years ago.

A lifetime ago.

Clark went by Charlie King now, though he rarely went anywhere at all anymore. Unless he wore the red and blue spandex suit, with the bright red and yellow diamond-shaped crest.

Superman was still around, because the world still needed Superman. And because Clark Kent - and Charlie King - still needed Superman, too.

Even if there wasn't anyone left now who knew that they were one and the same.

The last person left in the world who had known now lay right over there, in that freshly dug grave, right by the big silver maple tree.

Everyone who'd ever known, everyone he'd ever loved - everyone who'd ever loved him back - was gone now. There was nothing left but a few precious memories, etched forever in Clark's mind, and a few small mementos hidden somewhere in the old mahogany chest that was the only thing he'd kept from his earth parents' farm. Inside it, he kept a neat stack of newspaper articles - most of which bore his own byline - and all manners of knickknacks that reminded him of the people who had made a mark on his life.

A sad smile appeared on Clark's face as memories of so many friends and loved ones paraded through his mind. All smiling, happy. Loving.

All... gone.

As he watched the last couple exit the cemetery, Clark ventured away from behind the tree that had kept him hidden throughout the ceremony. He walked up to the brand new headstone, his heart breaking a little more with every new step he took.

With his fingers he traced the name engraved in the cold marble. A lone tear fell from his eye, running down to touch the corner of his lips.

He turned and eyed his own headstone, barely an arms' length away, shaking his head at the sad irony that they were now further apart than they had ever been, and would forever remain so. Death did not reunite. Death would never come to claim him.

Head bowed down, Clark said a silent goodbye. A small breeze caressed his cheek, like one last kiss.

"I won't forget you," he said, looking up at the early evening sky.

Then he turned and slowly walked away.

> End.  



End file.
